


Best Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Confession, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave gets up early just to talk to John before school
Relationships: John Egbert & Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider





	Best Friends

Your alarm is blaring at 7:00 am. You rub your eyes. You're not gonna get ready for school. You're up just to go online.

TG: hey man

EB: oh dave!

EB: you're actually up!

TG: yeah man

TG: got up early just cause

TG: no big deal

EB: well thanks for messaging me!

TG: yeah man

TG: i just thought about how you have like this piano residel today

TG: thought id wish you good luck

EB: thanks, dave! that means a lot!

EB: um...

EB: do you think it would be cool if i sent you a recording of it after school?

EB: i mean you don't have to watch it but uh... you know.

TG: id love to

EB: thank you.

TG: you don't have to thank me man

EB: no i mean...

EB: no one at school really likes me so...

EB: it means a lot that you're my friend.

TG: yeah

TG: same

EB: and dave...

TG: yeah man

EB: i am in love with you

TG: what?

EB: i have to go now by

TG: wait

TG: john

TG: i love you too

EB:

EB: what????

EB: really???

EB: HONESTLY LIKE REALLY LIKE FOR REAL HONESTLY FOR REAL!?!?!??!

TG: dude

TG: ive been in love with you for like months now man

TG: i just didnt want to say anything cause like

EB: you didn't want to ruin our friendship

TG: yeah

EB: same here

TG: well i guess nothing can come between us now

EB: right!?

EB: even if things don't work out between us...

EB: i'm still always gonna be your best friend.


End file.
